


A Simple wager

by BlackWingBird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, it's a bet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBird/pseuds/BlackWingBird
Summary: In a take from Hackers, you and Loki enter into a bet to see who can prank Tony the best.  Loser has to wear a dress on a date with the winner.  Reader loathes dresses while the rest of the Avengers get to judge who won.





	1. The Set up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at a Fanfic so yes there will be mistakes. I will do my best and if you guys like it great! If not...I'm fragile?  
Be patient with the updates, they'll come if there's interest in the story. Starts off slow but should be some fun smut towards the end.

The Avengers were a tight knit team, a well-oiled machine that performed cool under pressure. When the need arose anyways. During the down time however it was a large family and at times there were squabbles, arguments, and on occasion pranks.

You’d been with the team for a while now and got along pretty well with everyone, especially Clint and Natasha. Clint and you competed for marksman accuracy, between his bow and your sniper rifle while you were always up to learn something new from Natasha’s bag of tricks when it came to hand to hand combat. She had long ago given up trying to get you into something other than cargo pants and t-shirts. When you pointed out you did in fact wear the odd tank top and shorts she just rolled her eyes and used your own weight as leverage to toss you over her shoulder onto the practice mats. 

So far you’d been able to successfully avoid Tony’s infamous black tie affairs with minimal fuss. Tasha had gone through your closet one time with a wrinkled nose as she pointed out everything was better suited for a guy and there were more colors in the world other than green and black. You shrugged your shoulders stating the fact at least you were comfortable, low maintenance when you “borrowed” the occasional t-shirt from another team member, no one noticed much earning you a grudgingly given “Touché.” from the red headed assassin. Needless to say that dresses and heels did not make you comfortable in the least.

“Not everyone has your body confidence, Nat,” you had told her once while you got dressed after a shower following a training session. Rubbing the towel over your skin vigorously before slipping on fresh underwear and a bra.

“At least you don’t wear men’s boxers,” she remarked while leaning down the squint at the detail of your panties, “Are those little Deadpools?”

Peering back over your shoulder with a grin you wriggled your ass at her before standing up and slipping your pants up over your hips then reaching for a tank top. “What? You should see my Batman ones…” You started to unwrap your waist length hair from its towel, twisting to try and get more water from the tangle of long hair. 

“I want a pair,” Nat pouted as she finished getting dressed, running fingers through her shorter damp hair. 

A little while later and a trip out to the shop down the street you both came back with coffees and a box of donuts. Mischief sparkling in both your eyes as together you stepped into the kitchen area of the common floor. Clint was squinting at the sunlight coming through the large windows as he wandered in, hand rubbing over his bed head, not doing a thing to make the unruly hair lay down.

“Morning Sunshine,” Nat chirped, bumping a shoulder with Clint before handing him a coffee to which he gratefully leaned over and pressed a quick thankful peck to her cheek while cradling the paper cup like it was a precious golden relic.

“God, you’re an angel,” he said after savoring the first sip, eyes still closed in bliss while slumping down into a stool at the breakfast counter.

“Tasty donut?” You opened the box and held it open to him, shaking your head slightly as his fingers strayed towards a custard filled pastries, arching a brow in question he chose another instead, happily munching away. “You seriously aren’t a morning person are you Barton?” You grinned at him while sipping your coffee and he shook his head with a soft grunt.

You could tell that Sam and Steve had been out for a jog before they wandered in each picking up their coffees and receiving the same slight shake as they tried to grab the custard donuts as well. Suspicion painted on their face as they picked something else and stepped back to continue their conversation about Motown music. 

You all heard the conversation/argument before they even got close to the kitchen. Loki sounded bored while Tony sounded like he was gearing up for some grade A snark. Nat offered them both the last of the coffees and you had enough time to barely glimpse the fact they both reached for the custard filled donuts before you slipped out of the kitchen, making yourself scarce with enough stealth that only Nat noticed as she schooled her expression and turned to sip her coffee after a conspiratorial wink. 

Tony sighed in exasperation, “You know what Reindeer Games, I don’t like it any more than you do but that’s how that project is going to go down.” Turning and seeing almost everyone milling about he arched a brow and then suddenly lit up spying the donut box, “Donut day!”

Gleefully Tony reached in and snatched one of the custard filled pastries and used it to gesture at a surly looking Loki before talking, “So it’s settled, I think you’re an insufferable ass and I’m just the poor amazing scientist that has to work with you today. My lab, 20 minutes,” and with that he took a large bite of the donut in hand.

Loki pretended not to hear him as he reached in for his own pastry and selected the other custard one knowing it was Tony’s favorite and would most likely irk him even more. He turned to face Tony, prize in hand and a silent challenge as he spitefully took a large bite, Tony’s eyes widened in shock for entirely the wrong reason. He bolted for the garbage can and proceeded to spit out the bite of donut with sounds of disgust, drawing everyone’s attention except for Loki who also rushed for the garbage half a moment later, pushing Tony out of the way to spit out the foul tasting pastry.

Tony whirled, eyes searching the kitchen, as everyone calmly watched and drank their coffee while eating, pure entertainment gold in their eyes. His jaw ticked a little as he took stock of who was left and noticed you were missing, making him run to the door only to find you nowhere in sight. Back at the garbage can Loki was muttering and still trying to spit the rest of custard/mayonnaise donut from his taste buds.

“What in the nine hells was that?!” He managed to grind out as the rest of the team finally smirked and carried on with their own conversations.

Meanwhile Tony yelled out to the empty hall, “Messing with a man’s donut is just bullshit Y/N!” jabbing a finger towards the direction he assumed you disappeared off to. 

“Language,” Steve absentmindedly said before Tony turned an intense look his way and Sam and Steve decided now was a good time to hit the showers and slipped out.

Looking up from the garbage can and finding no one would make eye contact with him he muttered before stalking out of the kitchen, “As you Midguadians say, pay back is a bitch.”


	2. The gauntlet Tossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to the wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a gun expert. I don't own any of these and I'm doing the best I can. Enjoy!  
P.S. I swear a lot.

A few weeks later Nat, Clint and you had commandeered the large table and it was spread with a wool blanket. You and Nat were cleaning rifles and handguns while Clint was going over his arrows and double checking stock and maintaining his bow. Your H&K M110A1 sat in a few pieces as you cleaned, adjusted and checked it over. The scope was nested on another towel near by and you picked it and turned in your chair, peering out the large window of Stark Tower to sight easily into a few other office buildings near by, watching people go about their daily tasks. After a moment your sight was blocked and lifting your face from the scope you peered at the blockage, one moody God of Lies. 

"What? Was I in your way? Are you using that contraption to spy on other Midgardians in compromising situations?" Loki casually asked, still not moving. Nat didn't bother to look up but flipped a lever with her thumb and let the slide lock back into place with a audible click. 

"Just how far can you see with that scope? What kind of clarity are we talking about? Like enough to watch someone else's TV?" Clint looked up, a calculating look on his face.

"Barton, you are not using my scope to watch porn on someone else's TV," you replied while snapping the scope back onto your rifle. This time Nat shot a look to Barton and he simply shrugged, "Stark tripped the parental controls after the little donut stunt. There's nothing on the TV but Teletubbies and Veggietails." 

You arched a brow and whistled low, "Damn...that's some harsh action there. All over a donut..." you couldn't help but grin a little before putting your cleaning supplies away.

"Can we help you with something Tall, Dark, and Greeny?" Nat suddenly looked up and asked as she stood up and slipped the handgun in the back of her waistband to the holster usually hidden there. Tossing a bit of red hair with a flick of her head she fixed her gaze on the Trickster God before another loud voice announced an arrival.

"There you are brother! Greetings Barton, Lady Natasha, Lady Oakley," Thor nodded to each as he greeted them and moved to stand next to his brother which only looked at him with disdain. 

"Lady Oakley?" You, Clint and Natasha all managed to ask in unison.

"Yes friend Stark has said that you prefer that name, a term of endearment," Thor said, looking pleased with himself as he then looked over to his brother. 

"Annie Oakley," Nat supplied as a slight smirk slid across her lips and you rolled your eyes. Original, Stark, you thought to yourself before shaking your head and slinging the rifle over your shoulder while standing. 

Loki was quick to reach out and pick up one of the clips you had sitting out and held it out, looking into your eyes as he handed it off, fingers brushing subtly against yours. It was enough to make a shiver run up your back and you weren't exactly sure why as you were fairly certain it wasn't fear. 

"Come brother, Stark is requesting your presence down in the lab for some procedures," Thor said turning and moving towards the elevator. After a moment and the faintest of smirks, Loki turned and followed suit. Leaving the three of you to gather your items. Nat and you exchanged a look, shrugged and glanced over to Barton as he headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. 

"I think I'm going to hit the range," You told Nat and she shrugged, deciding to go with you.

In the sub levels of the tower, each adorned with ear and eye protection Nat was in her both easily making a large hole in the center mass of a paper target. You slipped in a clip with a click and rested the gun on it's bi-pod before taking a seat and sighting in your target on the paper 300 yards down range. This should be a cake walk you thought as you leaned in, eye focused on your target, breathed in. Slowly exhaling you took a moment and pulled the trigger. A cloud of green smoke exploded out the end of your rifle barrel, shocking you and you blinked. It took a moment to realize that all noise in the ranger shopped and Nat was peering over your shoulder.  
"What the hell was that?" She asked loudly.

"Fuck if I know!" You replied and just out of curiosity you sighted down the scope and squeezed the trigger again only to have another cloud of yellow colored smoke explode out the barrel of the rifle. "The fuck is this?" You murmured to yourself before turning around and seeing a few other curious faces peeking into your shooting booth which promptly scattered back to their own booths after a scowl from you. 

A moment of clarity settled on you as you remembered Loki handing you a clip of ammo earlier. You released the clip and scowled at it  
"Son of a bitch!" you shrieked, pulling off your ear protection and pushing the glasses up on your head, resting the butt of your gun down on the shelf. Turning to Nat, "Loki. That Son of a bitch! He fucked with my ammo!"

With that you turned and stalked out of the range, Nat closed on your heels as she decided she wouldn't miss this for the world. Staff got out of your way as you made your way to Tony's lab about the same time Pepper did. Throwing open the door to the lab made Tony jump but Loki just sat there with a smug look on his face while Pepper and Nat knew enough to sit back and enjoy what ever upcoming show was about to happen.

"You....you asswipe," you growled while pointing to Loki who's grin got even wider.

"What the hell Oakley? I'm in the middle of important experiments here..." Tony looked over with a scowl but shooting Pepper a smile. 

"I'm not here for you Stark, I'm here for that smug bastard," you pointed at Loki who still grinned and casually pushed off the chair to stand, hands clasped behind his back as he strode forward. 

"Is something wrong kitten?" he purred while closing the gap. Pepper took that moment to shark right in and grab Tony by the elbow and direct him outside of the lab while telling him about the lecture he needed to attend to today. Pepper's instructions and Tony's reasons on why he couldn't possibly attend for one reason or another silenced as the door shut behind them leaving Nat, Loki and you in the lab. Nat stepped over and perched on a stool, wishing not for the first time that she had popcorn.   
"I am not your kitten! Where do you get off messing with my ammo?" You almost growled at the dark haired God. 

"What ever do you mean? I would have thought you'd relish an opportunity to have a little color in your rather dreary world," he innocently asked, arching a brow and making a show of looking you over while standing uncomfortably close. Frowning you looked down at yourself and the black cargos and black tank you were wearing were powdered over with green and yellow dust. Reaching up you wiped the bank of your hand along your cheek only to come away with a smear of yellow dust. No wonder why everyone got out of your way on your trip up to the lab. You whirled on Nat and she tried to pretend that whatever was in the blue beaker was so terribly interesting. 

"I do believe that green rather looks good on you, pity I've never noticed before." Loki said smugly as you stood there, embarrassed but still fairly angry. 

"You know...you were merely collateral damage, the main target was Tony of course but if you want to start a little something, by all means, bring it on twinkle toes," you challenged, refusing to take a step back to put any sort of space between the two of you. At this close you noticed that he smelled faintly of cedar and peppermint, earthy and cool. His green eyes peered at you with an unspoken challenge, radiating the cool confidence of an apex predator.   
  
"Maybe you should be better at your executions then," Loki quietly said while reaching up and running two fingers along a small lock of hair that had escaped your braid and hung down the side of your face, fingers coming away colored with green dust as he rubbed his fingers clean.

You shivered again, hoping he didn't notice as Nat suddenly cut in before you could retort.

"I have an idea. Since Tony was the original mark how about we funnel this little, "exercise" ~with finger quotes~ in a positive way," She slipped from the stool she was settled on and wandered over closer before continuing after a quick glance towards the door where Pepper and Tony were now gesturing with their hands while apparently arguing.

"A contest," Nat supplied, slipping her hands into her jeans pockets while looking back and forth between the two of you, "A prank war between the two of you. We'll keep poor ol' Tony as the target and the duel will be called by a panel of judges such as the rest of the Avengers. You will be harassing Tony, no death," Nat gave a stern look towards Loki but you and Loki were locked on each other like two prize fighters about to go 10 rounds in a ring. 

"Pranks are to be non-mission orientated, you get no help from anyone else on the team. The contest ends when we, the rest of the team determine poor Tony has had enough." Nat finished, glancing back at the door and seeing Pepper jab her finger into Tony's chest trying to make a point.

"As customary with wagers I believe there is a prize associated with this is there not?" Loki said before breaking his staring war with you and glancing at Natasha.  
"If I win, Jolly Green here gets to be slave labor without complaint or back talk for...." you paused tapping your finger against your colored chin thoughtfully, "a month. And I mean grunt work like cleaning, chores, gopher service. Shit I don't feel like doing." You went back to staring into the hypnotic eyes of the God of Mischief before you. 

"And if I win," he paused for dramatic effect and if possible grinned even wider while staring into your eyes," I get a date, a simple date. Oh...and you have to wear a dress."

You were stunned and the look on his face was one that clearly showed he expected you to back out of the deal. A dress? Just who did this guy think he is? Your eyes narrowed and your lips tugged up into a smirk, "Deal." You looked down at Loki's offered and and grinned almost as wide as his before stepping in and wrapping your arms around Loki, making sure to hug him tightly against your chalk colored outfit as he made a soft sound of disgust about the same time as Pepper walked away looking smug and Tony stomped back into the lab with a sour look on his face that melted into one of shock instead.

"Done deal," Nat declared with carefully hidden glee.


	3. Roy Roger's horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small detour from the pranks but the idea buzzed around my head during work and I really wanted to put another chapter up.

Sam nudged Steve and gestured with his head over to where you sat in your seat in the transport. Where as everyone else almost looked queasy at the way Clint was flying you were sitting cross-legged with your eyes closed, perfectly relaxed. Earbuds in and it looked like you were meditating. 

“Think she’s listening to self help tapes?” Sam leaned over and asked Steve while gripping his safety harness as turbulence hit.

“I’m fairly certain that she’d kill you or hurt you very badly for suggesting that. If Barton’s flying doesn’t do that for us first,” Steve replied and even he almost looked green. 

“She always relaxes, centers herself before a mission. You never noticed?” Nat asked from her spot next to you as she unwrapped a stick of gum and slipped it between her lips looking just as relaxed as you were. 

“Usually doing the flying, you know….so we arrive alive,” Steve ground out as his grip on his seat tightened subtly, leaving finger indents. 

“Hey, what she listening to then, maybe can get in on that,” Sam piped up, trying to peer at the ipod in your lap and feeling almost panicky as Clint banked sharp to the left.

Nat reached over with a grin and pulled the headphones free, letting the music fill the cabin with the driving beats of Ministry’s So What. You blinked and pulled off the headphones to look at her questioningly as Steve and Sam flinched back with an unreadable look on their faces. 

“They wanted to know what you were listening to,” Nat replied with a shrug and a slight smile while looking over to Sam and Steve. 

“You …meditate to that?” Sam asked with disbelief.

“Yeah,” you clicked off the song and wrapped up the gadget to store it while rolling your head from side to side, hearing a few pops, “It relaxes me.”  
Steve and Sam exchanged a look before Steve shook his head.

The red bulb flashed overhead and you took your queue. Unstrapping easily and standing you slipped on your tactical vest, fastening it tight. You pulled the chin strap on your boonie had tighter and swept your braid over your shoulder. Moving to the back of the transport as the door opened you grabbed your rifle from its secured spot and slung it around your shoulder while pulling on gloves. 

As you repelled down you mentally went over the mission. From your vantage point you were to provide recon and cover fire should it be needed while the rest of the team went in, retrieved data and neutralized the latest biggest threat from Hydra. 

Pretty much the norm. 

Once on the ground, you saluted and waved off the transport watching as it moved off. Turning you moved and headed off across the terrain towards your designated perch or as Barton would have said, nest. Laying down and getting comfortable you sighted through the scope to take stock of what was going on down where the team would be going in. Pressing the button to the throat mic you quietly checked in. 

“Eyes in the sky, ready when you wanna fly,” You murmured knowing the mic would pick it up crystal clear. 

“You need to work on a better line Trigger,” came Clint’s reply through your ear piece as you watched through the scope as the team made their way in.

“Well all the cool names like Hawkeye were already taken,” you snorted softly in return, “And you’re starting to sound as cheesy as Tony.”

“No one is that cheesy,” Sam’s voice cut in and you could hear the sounds of a fight in the background.

“Wasn’t Trigger the name of Roy Roger’s horse?” Nat’s voice asked along with a male’s yelp of pain.

“Roy Rogers? You think he’s related to the Cap?” Clint asked from his spot in the transport.

“I am not related to Roy Rogers and cut the chatter we have a job to do!” Steve’s voice suddenly came alive, chastising. 

You grinned and pulled your hat down over your face to help with the glare of the sun. 

“Everything still clear but there does seem to be an uptick of activity you might wanna pick up the pace,” you murmured into the mic and then froze, ears picking up a noise. Slowly you reached down to your hip towards your holster and flipped the release strap, safety off and entire body tense. 

The noise sounded again and you drew the sidearm, rolling and taking aim at a chipmunk. 

Seriously. Ohhh scary woodland critters. You chastised yourself and slid your gun back into its holster. Through the scope you caught sight of the team, now engaged in a firefight.

“Well, you gonna reign down some justice and clear a path oh great Eye in the sky?” Sam’s voice asked over the gunshots. 

“Eyes. Plural. Who do you think I am? Fury?” you asked quietly and took aim squeezing the trigger and watching as one of the men fell, easing the tide in the team’s favor. 

Clint’s laughter was drowned out with a startled grunt from you as a heavy weight dropped on you with a sharp punch. Just your luck to catch a sentry that wasn’t supposed to be there and he was not happy. You wrestled with the man, taking a few punches and giving a few more in return while trying to reach for your back up gun.

“Hey, you sleeping up there in the sun? We need that last gun taken out. Clint can’t sight him from the transport,” Nat asked a little bit of worry creeping into her voice. 

As you struggled with the solder, you brought your elbow down on his wrist and sent his gun flying causing him to grunt in pain. Calling you a bitch he pulled a knife instead and tried to drive it deep into your body. The struggle knocked your rifle aside and you could hear the rest of the team calling out to you through your earpiece. You finally got your arm wrapped around the soldier’s neck in a nimble twist and was a second away from snapping his neck until he plunged the knife into your thigh. You cried out, twisting and feeling the bones grudgingly give way in his neck and you pushed the dead body away from you. Rolling back over and wiping at your eyes you peered through the scope and took a shot praying for luck not having the time to adjust for elements.

Not your best shot but it worked and you watched the team sprint towards the transport and Clint take off. Rolling onto your back again you took a couple of deep breaths and pulled the knife from your thigh allowing yourself a whimper as pain shot through your body. You didn’t have time to bandage up if you were going to make the pickup point. Picking yourself up, you shouldered your rifle and thought about kicking the dead soldier but figured it would hurt too much and instead hobbled off as best you could towards your pick up. 

As Sam and Steve hauled you up through the open door you dropped down and sprawled on the floor groaning.

“You pulling a Barton on us being the token injured one this trip?” Nat asked as she knelt down and ripped a bigger hole in your pants before applying pressure to the stab wound with a bandage.

“Picked a fight with a chipmunk,” you said and hissed in pain watching Nat, “He was way angry.”

“Hey, this gonna give Loki an advantage?” She asked while wrapping your leg up as Steve hauled you into one of the seats.

“And lose a month of slave labor? Hell no!” you replied with a grin and looked over to see Steve’s curious look.

The rest of the flight home had you filling in Steve and Sam on the wager between you and Loki with ideas on how to make Tony’s life hell being tossed around. 

Technically, it wasn’t really cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ministry's So What:  
https://youtu.be/kQSoR1LVILE


	4. First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking a little bit of time for the next chapter. I have some garb to work on for an SCA event so the next update might be about a week or so.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always suggestions are always welcome!

Being grounded sucked. Alright it wasn’t being grounded per say but that’s what it felt like not being able to go on missions with a healing leg. However that did leave you at home. 

Unsupervised.

And that had turned out to be a bonus. 

Not having much else to do except catch up on some sleep you made your way to the kitchen fairly early in the morning with the idea of making breakfast. Dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Clint’s older faded Star Wars t-shirts that had gone “missing,” you found the kitchen empty and made short work of starting coffee, setting out mugs, starting on the gravy before slicing up a bunch of fruit and other tasks at hand. Nat wandered in a little while later, dressed in workout clothes and took a seat at the breakfast bar while fixing a cup of coffee.

“So…ideas on what you’re going to start off on?” She asked, spoon swirling the tan colored coffee in her mug.

“I’ve got a few things I’m kicking around thanks to our chat. Have you seen anything from Loki yet?” You asked opening up the oven and taking a look at the bacon that had been cooking before reaching in with a pot holder and pulling the sizzling pan out.

Shaking her head Nat raised the cup to her lips and took a drink, face radiating bliss before turning to greet Steve as he wandered in having come back from a jog.

“What smells good? We hire a cook?” He asked settling besides Nat at the breakfast bar with his own cup of coffee, “How’s the leg?”

“Stitches are out. Banner’s bedside manner sucks. Tony wanted to let DUM-E take them out so it could learn but I graciously declined,” you said checking the biscuits in the second oven and deciding that they could go a little longer. 

“What did you say that was? Squirrel with a machete?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face and headed to the coffee pot picking up a mug on his way.

“It was a chipmunk with a k-bar thank you very much,” you replied with a grin giving the large pot on the stove a stir so that the gravy wouldn’t burn on the bottom, “Sam, can you stir this for a minute?”

Stepping over, coffee in hand he took over stirring the sausage gravy while leaning over to inhale the aroma, “I haven’t had this in forever!”

Smiling you pulled the biscuits from the other oven as Loki and Thor wandered in talking about possibly sparring this morning if Loki promised not to “accidentally” stab Thor, earning an eye roll from the raven haired God but he still grinned as he sat down at the breakfast bar with a filled coffee mug. 

“Hey Thor, can you grab the plates and silverware and set them over on the bar?” You smiled at him as you piled biscuits in a large towel lined bowl. 

“My pleasure Lady Oakley,” Thor replied while you sighed and felt any guilt about getting even with Tony evaporate. Feeling someone’s gaze, you turned to see Loki watching you as he held his mug in his hands, elbows braced on the counter. You had to grudgingly admit to yourself that even he looked easy on the eyes this morning dressed in black jeans and a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Arching your brow you looked back at him and ask, ”What?”

“Nothing,” Loki replied coolly, “I’m just surprised to see you in such a chipper mood with the threat of having to clean up respectably hanging over your head.”

You snorted and limped over to place a platter of bacon and a bowl of biscuits on the island.

“Wow, you act like you’ve already won. Oh hey, remind me later to get you measured for that maid’s outfit I’m going to make you wear as well,” You gave him a wink before turning away from his incredulous look and helping Sam move the pan of gravy over to the bar so everyone could serve themselves. 

Breakfast was filled with laughter and chatter, plans being made for rest of the day. You had planned to head down to the gym to work on some stretching, maybe lift a few weights if you could sneak away with doing so. Even Loki had joined in on a few conversations and out of the corner of your eye you watched as his face lit as he laughed at something that Sam had said. 

“Mr. Stark is on his way…” FRIDAY had started to stay before Tony stalked into the kitchen. All the chatter stalled and every one gaped. 

After a few moments Thor cleared his throat and spoke first, “Friend Stark, it appears you might be wearing Barton’s clothes?” 

Sam snorted and then proceeded into make a show of coughing as Tony’s murderous gaze turned in his direction. 

Tony Stark stood in the doorway, glowering at them all. His normally well tailored clothes looked slightly….tight. His shirt looked almost like a crop top and his jeans were tight and short enough you wondered how he even walked here. His hands were on his hips as he almost hummed with anger. Taking a quick look around everyone’s faces were a mixture of shock and being on the verge of laughing. Everyone except for Loki, who peered down into his coffee, elbows still resting on countertop. When he lifted his head he looked directly at you with a grin that bordered on maniacal and winked.

“I find out who shrank all of my clothes…so help me…” Tony reached behind him and tried pull the jeans out of what one could only assume was a horrible wedgie as he tried to threaten.

“Um Tony, I’d maybe change laundry service otherwise you’re gonna be out of clothes,” Nat suggested trying to keep a straight face.

“I was going to ask if you wanted any breakfast but,” Steve took a moment to look Tony up and down not even bothering to hide the grin he wore, “I’m afraid if you ate anything there would be a wardrobe malfunction.” Steve looked to Nat and she flashed him a thumbs up sign letting him know he did indeed use that correctly. 

Tony fumed for a moment or two then turned stiffly turned, tugging at the front of his jeans uncomfortably while running into a half asleep Clint.

“Those my clothes Tony?” Clint asked, not even paying much attention as he simply stepped around him on his quest for morning coffee his eyes barely open.

Tony swallowed down a growl before trying to stalk off awkwardly. A few minutes after Tony left the team erupted in laughter and Nat turned, raising her coffee mug in a salute to you.

“Well done!” Natasha grinned at you while Sam clapped you on the back.

“Whoa, what?” You asked in confusion snatching another piece of bacon, “That wasn’t me.”

There were a few confused looked as Clint shuffled over to stand next to Nat, stealing bacon off of her plate, “That’s a great start Y/n.”

Shaking your head softly while chewing your piece of bacon, “I didn’t do that actually.”

“No…That was all me actually,” Loki’s voice spoke up from his spot at the breakfast bar, causing everyone to turn and look at him with new appraising looks causing Sam to let out a low impressed whistle.

Thor clapped his brother on the back proudly as he beamed at them, “I believe that is a point for Loki in your little wager.”

Loki stared in to your eyes with a grin, “Indeed.”


	5. No knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired to add another chapter even though I should be sewing. I blame my love of feedback!
> 
> As always and suggestions or comments are welcome.

You refused to feel any worry. So technically Loki drew first blood in the little wager you two had going on. 

Big deal.

With Tony leaving to the lecture that Pepper wouldn’t let up about it would leave the lab unguarded and that was perfect as you already had a plan forming in your brain. 

Stopping back at your room after breakfast you changed clothes opting for some black leggings and a fresh sports bra to wear under the large red tank top with the Flash lightning symbol on it. You braided your long hair on the way down to the gym and snapped an elastic tie on the end as you stepped through the door finding the place blissfully empty.

With hands taped up you decided to use Steve’s favorite punching bag for a while since he was gone for the day. Adjusting your earbuds you hit play on the Pandora app on your player and let the KMFDM station kick off with Juke Joint Jeszebel. 

You went through the moves Nat taught you, hitting the bag over and over as you started to work up a sweat. You even threw in a few moves from when you were younger and got into scraps around the neighborhood while growing up. Out of habit you brought your leg up to run your knee into the bag and was suddenly given a jarring reminder why that was not a good idea and as you stumbled against the bag, hugging it for stability you glanced around to make sure no one else was there to see and bust you. 

Still alone. Thankfully. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief at not having been caught disregarding the doc’s orders you pressed a hand to the wound that was causing you a bit of pain from beomg jarred. The stitches were out but it still hurt pretty good and you huffed through the pain determined to be a trooper. As soon as you saw the door open you yanked your hand away from your leg and stood up like nothing was wrong as Thor, followed by Loki and then Nat strode into the gym. 

You raised your hand to them, not really hearing what Thor said over your music. Your gaze landed on Loki and saw that he had changed into black work out pants and a sleeveless black and green shirt that clung to him almost like a second skin, showcasing his pale skin. He was not the massive figure his brother was in an almost matching outfit save that Thor favored red over green but Loki was imposing and impressive in his own right. 

Your bottom lip caught between your teeth and you didn’t realize you’d been staring while unwrapping the tape from your hands until Nat casually stepped over to block your line of sight with a smirk and you pulled your earbuds free, killing your music. 

“Plotting?” She asked you.

“Always,” you replied with a smirk tugging at your lips.

“Nice and slow today yeah?” She arched a brow while unrolling her yoga mat and you grabbed up yours to unroll next to hers.

“Doctor’s orders and we don’t like to make him angry,” you replied to Nat while trying to keep your limp minimal. There were painkillers waiting for you after this you internally consoled yourself. 

Both of you were positioned to watch the two Gods trade blows in the guise of stretching through yoga poses, the perfect covert cover for you both to watch the fun.

“No knives Brother,” You heard Thor warn as he got into a ready position in front of Loki.

“I assure you that I have absolutely no knives hidden away on my person,” the dark haired God replied as they started to circle while trading and blocking various punches, feeling each other out. “Honestly, it was one time – a really long time ago. You carry a grudge just like a woman.”

“It was two weeks ago and it was about the sixth time,” Thor deadpanned as Loki grinned at his brother and landed a rather solid blow to Thor’s ribs.

“Ah, I forgot about that one. I already told you it was an accident, I was cleaning them,” Loki tried to reason and staggered back with a soft grunt as he took a kick to the gut. 

“Cleaning them?!” Thor yelled and rained down two more punches on a back pedaling Loki, “I was all the way across the room!”

“Oh!! That time,” Loki conceded as he jumped up and kicked off of the wall to land behind the larger brother and landed two more jabs on each side of Thor’s rips before jumping onto his back, arms wrapped around his neck, “It slipped?” he offered while trying to keep his grip on Thor.

Natasha and you had given up the yoga for the moment and instead were stretched out on your mats, watching the spectacle the brothers made. You were wondering if it had gone from a friendly spar and strait to a sibling brawl. Either way it was entertaining.

Thor took that moment to turn and slam his back, and Loki against the wall, “Yes that time!” He said as he slammed back against the wall again and even you felt a faint rumble where you sat. “Perhaps you might remember now brother?”

“My, he does have a temper doesn’t he? Reminds me of dear ol’ Dad a bit in that respect,” a voice quietly said next to you, giving you a start as you turned and gaped.

“Loki?” you asked in shock as Nat looked past you to see the Trickster God ease himself down next to you.

“Mmmmm, in the flesh, pet,” Loki flashed you both a playful smile before turning to watch as Thor continued to spar with another Loki.

“Um…isn’t that cheating?” Nat asked while cutting off your protest about the pet remark. She gestured to the fight that was now Thor and one of Loki’s clones wrestling on the ground.

“I said I wasn’t going to use knives, I made no such declaration about magic,” Loki replied with a self satisfied smile. 

Loki was sitting so close you could smell his scent and you were immersed in that tingling peppermint smell with a hint of clove this time. He leaned closer, breath tickling your ear as his fingers toyed with the loose ends of your braid, “So I can’t decide if I am going to pick out a short dress to show off those legs of yours or a long elegant one that’s tight around the bust area. Decisions decisions…”

Your face warmed a bit as you kept your eyes on Thor as he looked over and stilled before bellowing out, “LOKI!”

About that time the clone disappeared and Thor crashed to the floor from where he was grappling with the clone, the Loki beside you was back on his feet and striding casually back over to his brother, “You did say no knives…”

Shaking your head slightly to clear it, you stifled a groan as you got to your feet and rolled up your mat.

“Sorry Nat, am feeling a little sore today so I think I’m gonna head back and dive under a hot shower for a while,” you smiled and tugged playfully on a bit of her hair as she batted your hand away and got back to her yoga poses while assuring you it was quite alright.

Back up in your room you started peeling clothes off as soon as the door closed behind you. Most of them made it to the laundry hamper as you made for your bathroom. The water spray was adjusted to a soothing heat that was sure to paint your skin red like a lobster before you stepped into the water and silently thanked Tony for the hot water on demand. Pulling your hair out of its braid you reached for the shampoo and started to wash when you were surrounded by the scent of peppermint and cedar.

Frowning, you peered out from behind your shower curtain suspiciously before it dawned on you that the scent was coming from the shampoo. This was not your shampoo. What the hell happened to your shampoo? Damn him you thought as you realized he swapped out your shampoo for the same scent as his.

Great.

Now I’m going to smell like him too. You checked and noticed your body wash was swapped out for a different one that smelled suspiciously like clove and apples. He is in so much trouble.

Shower done and hair wrapped in a towel still you sprawled on your bed in a pair of loose shorts and an oversized t-shirt while finding the page you had dog eared on the current book you were reading. 

Engrossed in the book you didn’t notice anything was different until the bed dipped down from another person’s weight. Looking up with a start you found Loki leaning over you with a look you weren’t used to seeing on his features. 

Lust.

His pupils large and dark as he lowered himself over your body, pulling the book from your shocked fingers and tossing it aside. You groaned softly, feeling the weight of him as he settled between your legs, shorts riding up high on your thighs and you noticed he was bare chested and you were not going to complain. 

Finally you snapped out of your shock educed stupor and put your hands on his chest to push him away while trying to protest, “Loki! What the hell are you doing?” You could feel your heart thundering in your chest, face and neck flushing hotly as Loki lifted a finger and pressed it against your lips to quiet your protest.

“I’m doing what I’ve wanted to do for a while now Pet. You can tell me to leave any time you want me to but we both know this is exactly where you want me,” he murmured against your lips once he moved his finger to tangle his hand in your hair. You parted your lips to tell him to leave, to get the hell out of your room but your voice failed you and instead he took the opportunity to press his lips against yours. His kiss was cool and frantic, bottomless somehow and you lost yourself in it as you reached up to run your fingers through his silky dark locks.

Your groan was swallowed by his lips as Loki ran his tongue along not noticing how you arched up into his body. Resting on one elbow he reached down to grip possessively at your hip, his strong fingertips digging into your skin, tugging you tight against his hips so that you could feel the hardness in his pants causing a wave of heat to shoot through you. 

With a quick twist of your hips you pushed up and rolled across the bed so that Loki was on his back and you straddled his lap while reaching down to tug on your t-shirt, pulling it up and off, taking the towel with it, damp hair falling down over your back.

“Mmm, now that’s a view I could get used to,” Loki purred as his hands slid up over your skin to cup your full breasts, pinching your nipples between long slender fingers. Your hips rocked against his, grinding against the hard length that you were so very curious to see in the flesh. Leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss you lifted up enough to slide a hand between your bodies and down into his pants, fingertips brushing against the head of his cock feeling velvety soft and already weeping precum. 

Sliding your hand further down in his pants, along the length of his cock you groaned and felt it bob against your palm while his fingertips pinched your nipples, rolling them almost cruelly and causing you to suck in a breath. You gave his length a gentle squeeze as Loki bucked up against your hand and with another roll you found yourself back under him, his gaze almost feral as he looked down upon you, rolling his hips against your hand.

Your lips met with a crushing kiss, teeth, lips and tongues battling for dominance. Loki growled against your lips and you answered with a whimper as one hand slid up and down the length of his thick cock and the other hand pulled at his shoulder. Strong fingers griped your shorts, tugging them down off of your legs savagely, impatient, before he rose up on his knees and slid his own pants down, freeing the cock you’d been happily palming. Seeing it come free of the pants and bob against his lower stomach you watched almost hypnotized already knowing that’s going to fill you deliciously. Kneeling there above you he watched your face, a smug smile on his lips as he reached down to stroke himself as your eyes watched the motion with rapt attention.

A knock on your door jolted you awake with a snort, limbs flailing and book flying off of your chest from where it had dropped when you nodded off earlier. You groaned out loud and growled, “What?!” towards the door. 

Clint opened the door and peered at you for a moment while you hoped that you looked just sleepy rather than worked up beyond belief. 

“Hey sleeping beauty, you dreaming about me again?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest and grinning at you while leaning against the door frame.

“Why, did it sound like another nightmare? I swear Barton, between you dressed as Dr. Frankenfurter and legions of zombie clowns I get absolutely no sleep at night. Non-stop night terrors,” You told him with a grin as you picked up your book and dog eared a page to mark your place before sitting up and running your hands over your face trying to wake up a bit more.

“You think my legs are that sexy?” Clint mused before striking a pose, one leg out bent as he put a hand on his hip, acting sassy, “I see you shiver with antici………..pation of the place we’re thinking about going to for dinner. No meatloaf though,”

“Damnit Barton, you slut! Get out and I’ll change clothes and get ready to go!” You laughed and chucked a pillow at him as he scampered out the door shutting it behind him to block it.

“20 minutes!” He called from behind the door and you flopped back down on the bed with a moan staring up at the ceiling for a few heartbeats.

It wasn’t enough that you smelled like Loki you had to start dreaming about him too now? Christ on a bicycle, what next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm kinda a tease! But hopefully it's a fun tease.


	6. One Shade of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of a vivid dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sewing is finished! I'd post a picture of the Viking Apron dress if I knew how but I'm glad it's done which means I can write more!
> 
> I know this chapter is short but wanted to post something with hopes for something more a bit later. 
> 
> Ps: I plan on going back to the previous chapters to fix inconsistantsies and such here shortly.

Sitting in the back of the car with Loki was not how you wanted to spend your evening. Your face flushed beet red as soon as he slid into the other seat, fixing you with an angelic smile that you absolutely knew was not honest. Natasha was driving with Clint side seat driving and yelling about traffic enough to make Natasha threaten him on more than one occasion with a gag. With them bickering back and forth it left you to the mercy of the smug God next to you.

Turning to face Loki you arched a brow and asked, “Why didn’t you ride with your brother?”

“My brother takes up quite a bit of the back seat of a car and I don’t feel like being cramped next to him when the ride in this car is a bit more entertaining,” The God replied, turning his gaze to you before tilting his head slightly.

“Something’s different about you…I can’t quite seem to put my finger on it though,” Loki said quietly, finger tapping on his lips thoughtfully. You shot a glance at him and felt your face flare up warmly again as mentally you tried to shake yourself, yelling internally for you to get your act together.

“Ah I have it! You’ve changed shampoos….soaps?” He brightened like he had just figured out it was Professor Plum in the library with the wrench.

“I wonder how you came to that conclusion. You have no right to screw with my shower stuff!” You hissed, leaning towards him slightly, “How would you like it if I replaced all your stuff with mine?”

“Oh Pet, if you wanted me to smell like you I have a much better way for us to achieve that,” Loki purred as he leaned over to quietly talk as the bickering continued upfront.

“In your dreams buddy,” You retorted before really thinking it through and felt a flash of heat shoot through your body at the sudden remembrance of your recent dream. 

If Loki noted the flush the surfaced over your cheeks he didn’t say anything, instead he shifted, half turning in his seat. He braced his elbow against the top of the back seat and leaned his head against his palm, giving his full attention to you.

“Darling, if I could remember my dreams I would find those ones vastly entertaining and enjoyable. Now my imagination is quite vivid on the other hand,” Loki drawled out with a challenging smirk on his lips.

“You don’t dream? Like at all?” You asked ignoring the obvious bait as your attention was focused solely on him. You cursed yourself for noticing how good he looked in black pants and a dark gray button down shirt. The button at his neck was undone and the pale skin is showcased drew your gaze more than once. 

“I haven’t for a while now actually,” Loki looked suddenly thoughtful as he reached out with his other hand and let his slender fingers toy with the end of your long braid, curling the hair around his fingers.

You were quiet for a moment thinking. If Loki had issues with dreams was it possible that he didn’t send that dream? He had to have, him and his magic. The only other alternative was that it was all you. A shiver shot through you at the realization it could have been your very own brain trying to screw with you.

“THERE’S ONLY ONE SHADE OF GREEN GRAMMA!” Clint’s sudden outburst shocked the both of you out of your private thoughts. 

“Barton! No more caffeine for you after 3!” Nat griped as Clint tried to roll down the window.

“Nat the window won’t roll down,” He said, finger working the little button.

“They’re locked,” Nat said switching lanes in traffic.

“Can you hit the unlock button real quick?” Clint’s finger still trying to work the window button.

“No,” She said.

“Why not?” Clint was starting to pout as he shifted in his seat, agitation clear in his body language.

“They’re locked because you are not going to hang out the window and scream at the traffic again,” Nat replied glancing over to the pouting Barton. 

“It was one time!” Clint huffed while folding his arms over her chest and settling back in the seat to sulk.

“It was more than once and you almost got into a fight with that bike messenger over the right of way,” Nat said with a snort.

Clint slunk further down in his seat with a scowl before idly reaching out to rub the back of his head then drop his finger down to the window button to try it again with no luck. 

Nat shook her head, caught your gaze in the rear view mirror and gave you a wink before spotting where they were going and pulling up to the valet. As you got out and stood next to your door, Nat slid out of the driver seat and heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes before she paused and looked at you.

“Why do you smell like Loki?”

You closed your eyes, reached up to rub your forehead and shook your head slightly, “Don’t ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always:hank you for reading and letting me write for you!


End file.
